jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Mroziczort
Snow Wraith (brak polskiego tłumaczenia) ''- jeden z gatunków smoków, który pojawi się w ''Race to the Edge, trzecim sezonie serialu Jeźdźcy smoków. Jest przedstawicielem klasy uderzeniowej. Żyje naLodowcowej Wyspie Lodowcowej Wyspie. Wygląd Ciało tego smoka jest dość masywne. Snow Wraith posiada jedną parę stosunkowo dużych skrzydeł, jedną parę dużych, umięśnionych nóg i długi ogon. Stosunkowo niewielka głowa osadzona jest na krótkiej szyi. Potężne szczęki potrafią się szeroko rozewrzeć. Między dość małymi oczami znajduje się róg, wyglądający, jakby był ścięty. Z głowy wyrastają liczne cienkie grzebienie, przypominające te u [[Stormcuttera. Na podbródku długi róg, także wyglądający na ścięty. Wzdłuż grzbietu i ogona ciągnie się rząd dużych kolców, a na prawie całej skórze smoka wyrastają sterczące łuski. Silne, ostre szpony na łapach i skrzydłach umożliwiają smokowi wczepianie się w lód i bezproblemowe poruszanie się w śnieżno-lodowym środowisku. Skóra ma białą barwę, co związane jest z nazwą gatunku. Kolor ten pozwala smokowi na kamuflaż w jego naturalnym środowisku, co ma znaczenie zarówno podczas skradania się do ofiar, jak i podczas ucieczki. Tęczówki oczu smoka są intensywnie niebieskie, z wąską białą obwódką wokół pionowych źrenic. Moce i umiejętności 250px|thumb|termowizja Snow WraithaSnow Wraith widzi świat przez termowizję - obiekty o niższej temperaturze postrzega w chłodnych barwach (błękit, zieleń, fiolet), zaś obiekty o wyższej temperaturze - w ciepłych (czerwień, pomarańcz, żółć). Dzięki temu może śledzić ofiary nawet w burzy śnieżnej. Jednak kiedy przeciwnik wpadnie do zaspy śnieżnej, wówczas temperatura jego ciała spadnie, przez co smok nie rozróżni jej spośród otoczenia. Smok potrafi pluć lodem podobnie jak Oszołomostrach, jednak nie w formie kolumn lodu, a pojedynczych pocisków. Smok ten jest praktycznie niepokonany podczas walki. Jest niezwykle silny, agresywny, potężny i inteligentny. Słabości Prawdopodobnie słabościami tego gatunku, podobnie jak w przypadku większości gatunków, są: *smoczymiętka *hałas, np. uderzanie młotem o tarczę *drapanie po szyi *węgorze *niebieski oleander *smoczy korzeń *kontrola Oszołomostracha (lub innego Alfy) *wrzask Krzykozgona *śpiew Death Songa Siedlisko Jedynym znanym siedliskiem tych smoków jest Lodowcowa Wyspa. Historia ''Race to the Edge Smok pojawi się w trzecim sezonie serialu w odcinku ''Dragon Eye of the Beholder (część 2). Smok jest potrzebny do aktywacji Dragon Eye. Jeźdźcy wyruszają wiec z Gothi. Na Lodowcowej wyspie kilkakrotnie dochodzi do ataku smoka. W końcu udaje się wyrwać mały ząb smoka. Po włożeniu go do cylindra można było projektować mapę. W jednym z klipów udostępnionych przez twórców widać, jak jeźdźców eksplorujących Lodowcową Wyspę w pewnym momencie atakuje Snow Wraith. W grach ''Rise of Berk School of Dragons '' Smok został dodany 26 czerwca 2015 roku. Ciekawostki *Nazwa sugeruje, iż smok może być spokrewniony z Sand Wraithem, jednak ze względu na fakt, iż Snow Wraith pojawia się w serialu, a Sand Wraith wyłącznie w Rise of Berk, być może jest to po prostu zbieżność nazw. *Ząb Snow Wraitha jako jedyne są w stanie odblokować Dragon Eye. Unikalny kształt zęba sprawia, że jest on kluczem, który umożliwia otwarcie przesłony zamykającej otwór, przez który wpada światło do tego projektora. *Gatunek pierwotnie miał nosić nazwę Snow Fury. Jest on podobny do Nocnej Furii, miał być z nią również w pewien sposób powiązany. Później nazwa ta została zmieniona na Snow Wraith, ale pod względem kształtu ciała i zachowania ten gatunek wciąż przypomina Nocną Furię. *Ryk Snow Wraitha przypomina ryk Marazmora. Zobacz też Kategoria:Gatunki smoków Kategoria:Gatunki z filmów Kategoria:Klasa uderzeniowa Kategoria:Gatunki z gier Kategoria:DreamWorks Dragons: Rise of Berk Kategoria:School of Dragons